after the end
by animaxfan
Summary: a few year after the rainbow arc and the arcobaleno grow up to be a children look a like- about 3 years- and tsuna and friends are in high school. How they cope to be mafia leader since the ninth decided that tsuna is ready to take after vonggola little by little.


After The end

Chapter1: a calm day the beginning of another storm

Summary: a few year after the rainbow arc and the arcobaleno grow up to be a children look a like- about 3 years- and tsuna and friends are in high school. How they cope to be mafia leader since the ninth decided that tsuna is ready to take after vonggola little by little.

"_aaaaa"_ talking in HDW

"**aaaa**" talking in telepatic/ in mind

"aaaa" talking

Light creap to the window making the man in the bed to groan and pull the pillow over his head to protect his eyes from the sun and continue to sleep but not for long. A kick is aimed to him and a 1 ton hammer was also aimed to his head make the man to fall from his bed and scream

" dame Tsuna, if you don't wake up now you won't get any breakfat. Afterall who get it first get it in the mafia world." Reborn, the sadist tutor who abuse his student to wake him up said in a calm and as clear as achild voice- after the curse is lifted Reborn now is a 3 years old boy.

"Reborn.. it hurts..why are you always wake me up with a kick? Also after you grow your kick become more powerfull" Tsuna or the man said with a whine and tending his abused head and cheek.

"that's your own fault, a boss is must stay alert at any time. You slept like a dead man. What if an enemy atack you when you are sleeping? You are still a dame Tsuna after all" he said while taking his fedora hats closer.

"you never cahange Reborn" " whaa..it's already 7.30... i will be late"

"don't be late Tsuna, it's not proper for a boss to be late" and there gone Reborn leaving Tsuna to get ready

In the dining room evryone-mama, reborn, fuuta, lambo, gokudera, ipin- are eating breakfast and making ruckus like normal

"lambo-san whant more rice mama" lambo said while giving his rice bowl to mama- after 3 years lambo became alittle more matue meaning he starts to ask then demand

"hai..hai..here you are lambo-kun" " ah, lambo-kun don't forget to bring your lunch box to your school okay" mama said while giving lambo's rice bowl.

"yes maman" and take ipin's eggroll

"lambo, tha's my egg. You can't take it" ipin said and taking his egg from lambo's plate.

"but ipin you don't want it. You don't eat it "

" i want to eat it last"

Reborn didn't even care about the quarell and ask maman to give him more coffe and maman just smiling and giving reborn his coffe without asking that a child like reborn shouldn't drink coffe at all. While drinking his coffe reborn-who realise it first-then everyone heard foot sound from upstairs and another sound of someone tripping from the stairs. Gokudera as the self proclaimed right hand man go to tsuna and help him fast.

" jyuudaimee.. are you okay?"

"ah, gokudera-kun.. yes i'm alright. It's nothing compared to reborn's kick" tsuna said while dusting his pants. "more importantly why are you still here gokudera-kun? We are gonna be late in 15 minutes" Tsuna said while panic

"of course i'me waiting for you jyuudaime. A good right hand man will never leave his boss no matter what"

"haha... you are to overboard gokudera-kun" "let's go to school now before we are late and make hibari-san mad" tsuna said while running to the door followed by gokudera.

"kaa-san, itterasai" "itterasai-okaasan" tsuna and gokudera said while running out from the sawada household.

In the corner of Namimori high school hidden by the shadow of the building and the tree close with the front gate hibari kyouya stand, watching carefully whoever late to school or breaking the rule to bite to death. Watching with keen eyes when omnivore and herbivore- tsuna and gokudera- running just in time to school.

In class, yamamoto takeshi was looking for two of his bestfriends-tsuna and gokudera. He knows where to look, so he looks out of the window and there they are running just in time to be allowed out of hibari's punishment. He can't come to school together wiith them like always, because he have morning practise for the baseball competition. He smile and greet them when he see them entering the class.

"haha..tsuna, gokudera you came in the right time"

"shut up baseball freak, at least i can go to school with jyuudaime without you" gokudera said when face to face with yamamoto

"sory, tsuna.. today i have morning practise with baseball club so i can't go with you"

" don't wory yamamoto-kun.. it's allright.. your practise is more important"

And their confersation is cut by the teacher, and class is start. In another class a student was shouting that he didn't understand what the teacher is explaining making the said teacher to frustated how to explain it again and again and again after so many time to the said student.

"sasagawa- san, i'm sure if you just focus more on you study instead of your boxing i'm sure you will understand" said the teacher with despair.

"whaat... but sensei i still don't undertand it to the extreme sensei" "and i love boxing very much to the extereme" said ryouhei with his loud and confidence voice.

In another school- Namimori middle school a boy sat daydreaming not listening to the teacher, that boy name is futa. Now he is a first grade in namimori middle school. He is staying with tsuna since the first time they met. He is mor taller, his face is starting to loose it's baby face. He is still the same kind futa altough right now he isn't to interested in the lesson because he is already mastered english and choose to ignore the lesson.

And so, the life go on like always altough for some people and especialy to tsuna and friends, they can't stop to think that something, something that's important is going to happen and change if not everything some of their calm life. Butt of course after 3 years without something happening makes them think that it's also nothing. That everything is going to be just fine. Oh only if they know how wrong they are.


End file.
